Currently, some conferencing systems are capable of determining participants on a conference call. Moreover, some conferencing systems use predefined profiles to set up teleconferences. However, these systems fail to leverage the use of profiles in conjunction with determining the participants on a conference to provide rich dynamic filtering of the participants and their roles within the conference.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,189 describes a system that identifies participants in a teleconference by recording the participant's voice. This allows the system to identify the last person who spoke on the teleconference. The problem with this solution is that it fails to leverage profiles, does not generate a filtered list of participants in the conference call, and does not allow the participants to use the filtered lists of participants.
Patent Application No. 2004/0006595 discloses a system that creates a profile for users of teleconference services. Using profiles, a user can create a side conference within a conference where only selected members of the conference can communicate. The problem with this solution is that the profiles are not used to create filtered lists of participants on a conference call. Since the system does not generate filtered lists of call participants, the system does not allow the participants to use the filtered lists of participants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,863 describes a system that allows a participant in a conference call to record their name followed by a Dual-Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) tone to record who was on a conference call. This system fails to leverage profiles, does not generate filtered lists of participants in a conference call, and does not allow the participants to use the filtered lists of participants.